redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Segalia
Welcome! To view my archive, go here! hey this is salamandastron boy and i need to know how to make a sidebar so i can make a fanfic also check out my blogs for the sable queen review hope to hear from you Taadaa! Here you go! all nice and tidy! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oi mate 'ows it goin? --Skipper Jayrado Image:grath longfletch3.jpg| 25px Talk! 17:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have!!! That show is AWESOME!!!! I like Sakka or however you spell it, and the earth bender, I ferget her name, Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 19:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's what twas, thankee, yeah I don't like it either, I don't exactly know how many I've seen, just bits n pieces here an there, oh! that's cool, so you getting a bunch more? Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 19:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Thanks for the greeting friend. Yes, i absoluetly love music: I play the Trumpet, Tuba, Trombone, Violin, and Guitar. My main instruments is the Trumpet, and Tuba (been playing since i was 6 years.) Im seriously thinking of becoming a teacher, but want to be a doctor, and my pops wants me going to West Point (ah well.) thanl-you for the greeting and i hope we can become friends, and talk. Well, talk later. Jakeatredwall? 10:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oi there Seg me mate! me favorite otter be Finbarr Galedeep o' course! --Skipper Jayrado Image:grath longfletch3.jpg| 75px Talk! 20:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Violin! I envy you! I could never in my dear life play the violin, its really difficult, anything else you play? Anyway, i could teach medicine but then i would have to go to West Point, Annapolis, or Colorado Springs to be an officer. All in good time i suppose. Update hey salamandastron boy here thanks for your help im changing the deadline for the fanfic im a little slow but check it out. on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah, in marching band its called a sousaphone. At first it hurts alot but after a while you just get used to it. Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Voila! Sorry it's not photoshopped...I don't really like photoshopping excessively complicated/big pictures. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i haven't replied, i was down in Columbus, Ohio for the state tournement, got a grand-slam- we still lost. So, your dad played thats very respectable, it starts to hurt after a long while though. No, i stink at basketball. I play Baseball, Mens Volleyball, and wrestle, maybe golf. Hockey is a tough sport to play, i do Archery in my free time, it helps anger issues :P Whats your favorite course in school? Mine is AP English Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am, hm, an' wot question is that? Yeah, it's actually the perfect name for me, I'm not really that crazy in person, as I am on here, I'm actually really quiet and stay by myself most of the time. Yeah the head is giving me a bit of trouble and the clay I'm using for the instrument is not cooperating, I'm hoping to get it done soon though, ttyl and sorry for the wait!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 19:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 is posted in which the truth of Dann's past is revealed. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, maybe if you gave me the actual chapter, it might help a bit to see what exactly happens and how it's written, Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 31. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 15:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Segalia! We haven't talked in a while, have we? You know what, I am EXTREMELY tempted to make a bow and arrows. *sigh* Except...I don't have the right wood, like yew or anything in Australia. There's willow, but I can't just go into the park and cut off a branch can I? Then I don't have the tools to make it. And, I don't have the right wood for arrows. Or any feathers. I wish I could make one...I wish I lived in England or somethin'...and I don't want to tell my family 'cause they'll think I'm weird. Yore so lucky you have a bow. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) i haven't even started it yet. i'm sorry, but me and some friends are working on a coordinated story, so i've been more preoccupied with that than my fan fics. =T-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Books You have AWESOME taste!!! If you look on my page I have listed some of my favorite books. these include The Cronicles of Narnia. Since I was born we have always had pets. we have named every one of them after the Cronicles of Narnia series. My first dogs were named Lucy and Caspian. We have a cat named Scrubb like Eustice (I think that's how yo uspell it). We also have dogs named Jill and Jack. Jack is what C.S. Lewis liked to be called by his friends. Sorry if I rambeled in this paragraph. You probably don't even care. It's just that I don't meet many people who accually like The Cronicles of Narnia. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Hm, I think it is good, very good, and I think you should put in why they want to go find the clock hand, I think it would make it sound a little better to the reader if you knew the reasons why they wanted to go find it, and I think that them asking there parents was good too, KIU it's really great!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Althoria is an island in one of my stories, that i decided to make a battlecry of... because my last one got made fun of by someone who knew what it ment. =P fail-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ;-). Nothing gets past you does it. I did notice that Beech was a squirrel in Mossflower after I was pretty far into my story. I wanted the name of a tree that could fit a boy squirrel and Beech seemed to work. Luckily, in Mossflower it's the name of a minor character. Luckily I didn't name him something familiar like Felldoh or Tam or Samkin or something. Does it interfere with your enjoyment of the story? I hope not. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on SL (I procrasinated... again...) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 03:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) About you bein' in Laria Wavedeep, do you have a crew that stays on the Silver Falcon as well, or is it just you alone on the Silver Falcon? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Howdy! *waves* Thanks for the welcome :) Arvanna the Rogue 14:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Arvanna the Rogue I put a link to the page in my last message. Just click on the word "here". Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thank ye kindly matey an' dont yew worry yore head off over me, I'm also the prince of popularity so I'll fit right in ;) Gonff the Prince of Awsomeness 20:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Was Ampanna's description good enough? You said "squirrel", and I improvised... :/ Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Segalia! Just wanted to let you know I'm almost done with your sculpture, I ran out of the clay so I'm just waiting on the order to get here, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it has taken so long! :( ttylSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll remember that. Thanks!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 19:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep, oh like your sig by the way :) Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Added you! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the welcome friend. I od have one question. I would like to write a fan fiction and i was wondering, can i write some of it then save it without it being published in my blog? Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Revenge of a Warrior 02:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Revenge of a Warrior -Sister Armel Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Request Thanks so much for reminding me! Once I'm done with Fm's pic I'll ask for the description again. With high school starting up and art blocks and story dilemmas I've let all my requests kinda slide, unfortunately. So, its not just you i forgot ;) --MERLOCK 20:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye,mate!I don't have any troubles yet(thanks to LordTBT)Now,I must go and kill some rats!Eulaaaaliiiaaaa!--Mellus 19:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I'm not sure. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) hi Joseph the Weasel 01:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hi I'm Joseph the Weasel, whoa, keep that bow down, I'm a good weasel, and I would like to be your friend, because I'm kinda new to this wiki. Dude No problem xD It isn't exactly a girly name. xD Don't feel stupid or slow, I remember the chat day when I told my best friends on here I was a girl... and how surprised they were. xD Good times, good times :) I've talked to you a bit on chat and whatnot, but not a whole lot. What's up? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mauran Axestripe What do you mean by 'hacked'? I'm not seeing anything wrong. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My guide Sure, as long as I'm credited, you can use my guide as a book. Thanks for asking. Hyena42 18:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Hyena42 Hi there, terribly sorry for skipping out on you earlier! I was on at work, you see, and my shift was over so I had to get home. So, nice to meet you! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) update On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Art contest art contest!! for holly. Its for any sein in the ultomate war. I'm going to present the winning pic to holly. I think you can win! --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Segalia, Thanks! Do ye mind helping me wid a template like yores? --[[User:Gingersorrel|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingersorrel|'sorrel']] 17:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) O' course! Friends? --[[User:Gingersorrel|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingersorrel|'sorrel']] 18:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Small update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thank ye very much!--Ruega Uchiblade 19:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) update Wonders of Wikipedia has been finished! Hope you enjoyed it. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, sweet xD My summer's been okay, but the school year promises to be better. NEXT WEEK SCHOOL STARTS :D When do you start school? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Highschool, eh? Do you go to public, private, or homeschool? My ninth grade year was really good- ^^ good luck! :) School starts that day for me, too. Going into 10th. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 15:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry about the banners I've been really lax about getting them done. I've done all of them except for one, then I just have to upload them. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem, don't worry about it :)--Skywindredkite 03:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) My dad works for UT... he got a transfer, and i missed out on USA kindergarten... --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 02:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) hmm..... Well, then see you later then! Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hey I got your message, and I promise to get to it when I have time. I have already promised to do Blue's stroy and Hollyfire's but yours is next. My school work had piled up unexpectedly, in addition to some trials that I have encountered make it hard for me to have anytime to spend for fun. It is a priority, and I promise It'll get done. Good to hear from you again! Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hey Segalia! Just droppin' by for a chat. How's life been? I'll wager you've dropped a few vermin with that longbow o' yores :D Okay, I'm kiddin'. I decided to redo the first pic that I drew for you, because I just don't like it. I got a second one up, but I think its pretty horrifying, so I'm going to redo that one, which means I'm doing a third pic of you. Hopefully it'll be much better. Anyways, see ya around mate! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh, beatin' boys up while shoutin' Eulalia and stuff like that. I reckon school life has gone by really fast as well. But you should've seen the redo pic of you. Everything was good, I guess, everything except the bloomin' footpaws...*slaps forehead* I can never get footpaws right. *sigh* Oh well. I can show it to you, if you want. I just haven't uploaded it. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! And guess who comes in!! :D --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's ya redo pic, matey! I hopes ye like it! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC)